


Discovering Ourselves

by BabyBoyBolide



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Dom!Max, Light Masochism, M/M, Master/Pet, Oneshot?, Pedophilia, Size Kink, Teleiophilia, Verbal Humiliation, dub-con, sub!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoyBolide/pseuds/BabyBoyBolide
Summary: Max found out a long time ago that he was a teleiophile. He only found out recently that he was attracted to David.David has never been attracted to a child before, especially not one of his campers! But he can't help but feel an odd attraction to the domineering young preteen.





	Discovering Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Thiiiiis isn't a copefic. This is a request from a few people plus Rainbow Anon from Camp-Maxvid's blog. ;3c
> 
> Hate me all you want. I'm disgusting.<3
> 
> This is so fucking long that it's ridiculous.

Despite how much Max claimed to hate the happy-go-lucky camp counselor, he couldn't help but feel his heart swell with a mix of emotions as he knocked on the door to David's cabin. Sounds of confusion, tumbling, and sounds of distress as the man obviously hit something with his legs and was now stumbling towards the door. It creaked open as the redhead rubbed his eyes. The moonlight illuminated his slightly toned body as he looked down at the brunet with a feigned sleepy look, forgetting that he wasn't wearing anything other than his light forest green boxers. It was barely 11 o'clock. There was no way he was actually tired.

 

"Hey, Max!" He piped up, trying to sound as cheery as usual. "What do you need, buddy? Did something happen? Do you need help?"

 

Max looked down at the ground, pulling up his hood and pulling on the strings before stuffing his hands in the light blue front pocket of his hoodie, not expecting David to be the type to open his door nearly butt ass naked. His foot connected with a pebble and sent it rolling away as he mumbled. "I had a bad dream. I want to stay with you tonight." His tone was nearly emotionless, distant, even.

 

His superior looked down at him with a look of confusion before he responded. The cute, freckled redhead's smile beamed as he pushed the door open wider. "Sure, Max! You can sleep in here! I'll sleep on the recliner if you want the bed?" He stared at Max as the boy walked into the dark cabin.

 

There were a few books toppled over onto the ground near the coffee table. David had obviously hit the table and knocked them onto the floor when he had sleepily made his way to the door to see his late night guest. Of course, Max having a nightmare was a lie. He had recently been confused by a series of new emotions he found himself feeling whenever David was around or he even thought of the man. Deciding to get to the bottom of them, he had concocted a plan that he hoped would help him get to the bottom of all of this. Naturally, he had a feeling as to what these odd emotions may be, but he needed to make sure before he made any moves. He had seen the way David occasionally looked at him when he got out of the lake. Or the way he had looked at him when he was getting dressed after a few nightmares and accidents in bed. He'd been coming to Camp Campbell for a few years now, after all!

 

The boy was snapped out of his thoughts by the obviously fake sleepy yawn of David as he stretched. He hadn't realized that the redhead had been talking. "Well, Max?"

 

"Well... What?" He quirked his brow, making it obvious that he hadn't been listening before.

 

"Do you want to sleep in my bed? I can take the recliner tonight if you want. I have some spare bl-" He was cut short with a glare from the brunet looking up at him with an annoyed look.

 

"I'll sleep in your bed. You can sleep in the bed, too. I'm not that big." Max rose a brow again as he watched David clench his fists and tensed slightly.

 

_Hook, line, and sinker._

 

The green eyed brunet walked towards the bed with a bored look on his face, only to be stopped by David's frantic attempt to make Max change his mind about having his counselor sleep in the bed with him. "Max, I don't think we should share a bed. That isn't a very appropriate thing to do, even with innocent intentions. I'll just sleep on the recli-"

 

"No, you won't. I don't want to sleep alone. I want you to sleep with me and Mr. Honeynuts tonight. You aren't just going to let a scared camper be alone to have nightmares all night, are you, Camp Man?" Max was staring up at him with a feigned puppy dog eyed expression that left the sun-kissed man speechless for a moment.

 

The man wrung his hands before nodding in agreement. "Alright, Max. We can share a bed, but I want you to change into something more appropriate to sleep in. You wore those clothes all of today, and it isn't sanitary to sleep to sleep in the same thing you wore during the day!"

 

Max sneered, looking the man up and down before responding. "But it's appropriate to sleep with a little boy in your bed while you wear nothing other than your underwear?" He smirked at the new beautiful shade of crimson the counselor's face flared as his eyes went wide and he looked down at his boxers. "Relax, David. I'm joking. Don't be such a pussy. We're both dudes, so seeing each other in our boxers isn't gay as long as you don't stare." David's face suddenly looked away from Max as the kid took off his hoodie and dingy yellow Camp Campbell camper's shirt with one swift tug. He unzipped his pants, letting them gently fall to the floor as he slowly wiggled his hips. Folded in half in a rushed manner, he tossed them aside and they landed lightly on top of the small dresser the counselor had in his room.

 

"Max, maybe we should at least put our shirts on? This doesn't seem very appropriate." Before Max could interlude, the counselor continued. "Just put your pants on and go get a shirt from your tent. I'm going to use the restroom really quick before I get to bed." With that, the man rushed into the bathroom, letting the moonlight flowing in through the windows lead his way.

 

An idea quickly rushed to Max's head as the light flickered on in the restroom and the door was closed. He walked up to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Naturally, the peppy auburn haired man had multiple Camp Campbell forest green counselor shirts neatly folded and stacked off to one side of the top drawer. The camper smirked as he pulled one of the shirts off of the stack and closed the drawer. As much as he would enjoy snooping through the man's clothes for anything possibly embarrassing to blackmail him with, he had no idea when the counselor would return. Once the shirt was hesitantly slipped on, Max realized just how small he was compared to David. The shirt went down to his knees and hung very loosely from his frame compared to his own clothes, which were nearly too small. This would do.

 

\---

 

David was sitting on the lid of the toilet, his head leaned down between his knees to keep an oncoming panic attack from causing a scene as he breathed heavily, his hands resting on the buzzed backside of his head. Once he was calm enough, he slowly stood up, collecting himself before looking in the mirror and cursing himself for having such feelings for a child. His heart was pounding out of his chest again as he took slow, deep breaths. If he didn't hurry, Max would probably get angry and start pounding on the door, demanding that the man come sleep in the bed with him.

 

He was going to be sleeping with Max. In his bed. Where he had frequently fantasized about taking the boy, despite trying to drag his feelings towards women in swimsuit magazines or cute MILFs he had seen on his run-ins to town when he went to go get supplies.

 

_You're disgusting, David. He doesn't deserve this. This is so wrong. You don't deserve to live._

 

He bit his bottom lip, looking into the mirror with wide eyes as he teared up slightly. The soft skin on his wrists wiped the tears away easily, and he was already done crying as he grabbed the handle to the door and hesitantly turned it, stepping out into the main room of the cabin, where he slept.

 

His eyes went wide again and his face went flush, despite his blood running cold. The most beautiful sight he had seen in years was before him as Max was slowly crawling into bed, wearing one of his work shirts, which went down to the boy's knees and slipped off of one of his shoulders slightly. Dick throbbing slightly, he hesitantly stepped forward, adjusting his boxers to conceal his slowly hardening erection before the boy would realize his arrival.  Luckily he had finished before Max had turned around after lazily plopping down into the bed, looking up at his tall, toned superior. David looked away and his teeth nibbled nervously on his bottom lip before his gaze flickered back down. Max was merely smirking up at him.

 

"Wh... What's with that look on your face, Max? What's so funny?" His head tilted slightly, completely snapped out of his thoughts by the snarky camper laying in his bed spreading his legs and-

 

_Oh.... Oh my gosh..._

 

David jumped back slightly with a surprised 'eep', his face burning nearly as bright as the sun. The light the moon provided was illuminating his favorite camper, who had spread his legs and leaned back on his arms, a smirk printed on his features as his eyes looked straight into David's soul, taunting him. "What's wrong, David? You always looked so interested in me before."

 

His throat went dry, eyes widening at his words. Max had noticed all of his stares; the quick flickers up and down his body when he'd come out of the lake or stand tall with pride. David no longer felt the heat on his face. He only felt cold, like an egg had been cracked down his back. "Max... This isn't funny. This is horrible, a-and you shouldn't be doing this. If this is the only reason you're here, you need to leave. Please." Hands running down his face in contemplation as Max frowned, he grew annoyed with himself.

 

"I'm not here to taunt you, David. I can do that any day of the week, and as much as I would really enjoy mocking you for how gay you are, I think you have a **much bigger** problem than me right now." Max sneered, rolling his eyes before raising a single finger off the bed to gesture towards the man's crotch.

 

David looked at him, confused for a moment until he followed his fingers, his eyes growing wide at his body's betrayal as he stared down at his boxers. His reddened tip was poking out of his boxers and trying to push them down to escape their prison as he looked away from Max, completely silent as darkness overcame his features. He fell emotionless, broken. Eyes flickering up and down, he realized something had turned Max on, as he gave a slight shudder of arousal.

 

"Fuck, David. That look is nice on you." Max was smirking. David couldn't help but look away, expression unchanging as the preteen beckoned him forward with his gaze.

 

He shuffled forward slowly, looking Max up and down with a predatory gaze as the boy looked him over with a hum of contentment as David's knees gently hit the bed.

 

"What's wrong, David? Having some conflicted feelings? I don't blame you. I'm pretty sure I'd be rethinking my life if I were some sort of perverted sick fuck, too." Max watched with a gaze that showed a slight bit of amazement as the redhead's cock twitched in his boxers at being called a 'sick fuck'. "Shit, David. You're into some real kinky shit, huh? I wonder, how often do you think about fucking me? Touching me?... Hurting me?" His tone dropped a little and David's eyes suddenly looked up, widening at the suggestion of hurting Max, shaking his head.

 

"No! I would never hurt you, Max! I could never hurt you! M-maybe we should stop. This isn't okay. You don't know what you're doing. This isn't normal. Neither of us should be feeling this way a-and we shouldn't be do-" He jumped back slightly as Max stood on stop of the tall bed and gently grabbed his hair, pulling him forward a bit rougher than obviously intended at the slight flash of worry on his face that lasted a jiffy. However, that look was instantly replaced with a smirk as a moan bubbled out of David's throat and spilled out weakly into the room, his eyes half lidded now.

 

"I know what I'm doing, David. I know what I feel, and what you feel. I know what I want, but the only question is, do you want it to?" Max pulled his hand away, and David wouldn't help but give an embarrassing whimper, swallowing thickly at the question.

 

_Don't do it. 'No.'_

 

"Yes," he breathed, shaking slightly, "I do, Max. I want it so bad." The toned man's thick cock was twitching in his boxers, drawing the camper's attention down to his throbbing dick head, which was poking out of his boxers into the slightly warm room.

 

"Good boy, Davey," Max sighed, gently grabbing at his crotch through the fabric of David's shirt and **hopefully** (or maybe not) his boxers, "Beg for whatever you want and **maybe** I'll give it to you.

 

_Oh gosh..._

 

"M-Max…?" His voice was a whimper.

 

Suddenly the boy grabbed his poofy hair, standing on his toes as his arm reached around from behind and pulled his auburn hair back as a growl emanated from his throat. "I said beg for it, Da-vey." He dragged out the nickname.

 

The counselor couldn't help but moan, reaching down to palm at his crotch. Unfortunately for him, his hand was grabbed and pulled roughly away by his favorite camper with a stern glare. "Don't touch." He growled, his brow furrowing in anger.

 

"P-please, Max."

 

"'Please what', David? What do you want?"

 

David had to think carefully. He knew he was far too large for the boy to take him if he hadn't been groomed by someone else already. His heart was suddenly flooded with a surge of protectiveness over Max at the thought of anyone else ever touching him. Pulling him out of his thoughts was a hand gently tugging on his hair and teeth gently ghosting over his neck before lightly sinking in and suckling. A long, drawn out moan escaped his soft red lips, making him squirm slightly.

 

\---

  
Max's eyes widened slightly at David's question.

 

"Have you done  **this** with anyone before, Max?" His tone was even, alluring, lust-filled. On the other hand, his eyes were seemingly filled with a hint of anger at the thought of Max doing this with anyone else. It made him shudder.

 

"...No." The hesitance in his reply was obvious.

 

"Then..." He watched David's Adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed thickly in contemplation and hesitation. "I... I want to use your thighs, Max. Please." The man's voice was a whisper, a whine hidden in his tone as he begged.

 

David's begging was only egging him on as he smirked and gently tugged on his hair once again. He watched in fascination as the throbbing red tip of the peppy counselor's cock twitched in his pants. Smirking, he looked the man in the eyes, taunting him slightly. "Want to use my thighs for what, Davey? What do you want to do with them?"

 

The sun-kissed man gave a strangled whine as Max pulled on his poofy buzzcut hair, making him shudder. He enjoyed a little bit of pain now and again, as much as it hurt his pride to admit it. Max's domineering personality was only egging him on and making his cock throb with anticipation as he spoke with a whimper. "Please, Max!" He felt pathetic as his eyes teared up slightly with embarrassment, his face falling flush.

 

"Now, David, if you want something, you need to ask nicely." The boy's tone was taunting. David's humiliation was obviously getting him off, if the slight tent poking out from the front of the over-sized shirt he was wearing was any indication of what it was doing to him.

 

_This isn't right. David, don't do this. Be the bigger person for once. You'll ruin his life. He doesn't deserve this._

 

He was shaking slightly as he eyed the protrusion coming from the green camp shirt. Bright eyes flickering down, he sputtered out pathetic noises of distress for a moment before coming to terms with the fact that unless he begged and swore, he wasn't going to get what he wanted. "Max, p-please... Please let me fuck your thighs. I really want to fuck your thighs, oh gosh. Max, ple-ase..." Heat was rushing to his face and throbbing to his groin as he looked away from the boy grinning in front of him.

 

"Alright, Camp-Man. You can have what you want. But it would probably help to lube you up first... C'mere." Max gently grabbed David's shoulders and had him climbing onto the bed on his knees.

 

Once he'd settled on his knees, Max dropped to his own, gently running his fingers along the waistline of David's green boxers until he gently reached the thick tip just barely poking out of the top. Gliding his thumb across, he gently lubed up the tip before slipping his hand down his boxers, smearing precum across the top of the ginger's unusually thick dick. He gently pulled and tugged it downwards, the reddened tip catching onto the waist of the undergarments and pulling them down. They gently slid down to his balls and got caught before sliding down them, too. The brunet was staring down at the throbbing member with amazement, a hint of surprise in his eyes.

 

"Golly, Davey," he mocked, "I didn't expect you to be so hung!" Max looked up at him with a smirk as the redhead looked everywhere else in the room other than Max, fidgeting slightly as he clenched his hands.

 

It's true. While David was just barely above average in length (according to some research he found when he got curious about penis sizes in the U.S.), he was actually quite...  **Thick** , to say the least. Unusually thick, if he were being honest with himself. He could barely wrap his hands around himself, so the thought of Max, so small... 

 

His cock twitched without Max even touching it, and the boy smirked. "What's getting you so riled up, David? Is it the thought of fucking kids? Or is it just me?"

 

A groan. "Just you, Max. Only ever you." A desperate whimper was hidden in his tone as Max gently ran his thumb across the indent in his tip. He was uncut, so it was much more sensitive compared to what most other men in the country would ever get to experience. He hissed softly in pleasure at Max's small thumb working slowly down from his tip to his base.

 

"What about me, David? What turns you on about me?" Max quirked a brow, gently wrapping his hand around the entire shaft now, which made David throb with a soft sigh through his nose in relief.

 

_This is wrong. So wrong. You're disgusting, David. Neither of you should be doing this._

 

David couldn't help but gently rut his hips up into Max's hand. It was so small and couldn't even wrap all the way around his throbbing dick, which only turned him on more as his tip dripped with precum. He moaned in response to Max's words as the boy gently grabbed his balls with his left hand and tugged lightly while tugging agonizingly slowly on his dick. "Everything, Max. Everything!" He closed his eyes, gently thrusting his hips into the dark boy's hand as he continued. "Your skin is always so soft and smooth," he whimpered as Max ran a thumb over his tip, "you have the cutest face and the nicest body I've ever seen. Your caramel skin always glistens in the sun when you sweat from wearing your hoodie every day. You're so small compared to me, and you're always so-" His breath hitched as he exhaled heavily through his nose. Max was still moving far too slowly, but it still felt so good. It was obvious that the boy planned on bringing him close to his release in the most teasingly way possible. "You have the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen... You're always so dominant, even though I could easily stop you." 

 

Max smiled weakly up at David, a bit hesitant. He admired the way the ginger was practically worshiping him so openly. "Good boy, Davey. You're quite the kinky one, aren't you?" His small pink tongue gently poked out from his lips before he gently leaned down and lapped at the swollen, leaking red tip once. David couldn't help but arch his back, his breath hitching as he gently reached down and ran his hand through Max's hair. The tanned boy gently used both hands to smear the clear fluid leaking from his superior's cock. He rubbed his hands gently up and down a few times, lubing his cock up pretty well. Even with both hands, he could just barely reach his fingertips around to touch each other. "I guess you deserve your treat, now."

 

The man groaned softly as Max wriggled his hips, lifting the shirt up his belly and reaching for his waistband. David stopped him by speaking softly. "M-Max... Can I please touch you first?"

 

Max grinned slyly, looking up at the man with big eyes as he taunted him. "Why, David? Do you wanna worship my body? Do you wanna worship a 10 year old's small body, you sick fuck?" His tone was mocking and joking. David knew this, but he pressed on, determined now.

 

_No. No, no, no! Don't do this!_

 

David's face was burning as he forced his thoughts aside at Max's words, giving a soft groan. "Yes, please. I wanna feel you and touch you. I want to make you feel good, Max. Please."

 

The short boy's eyes went wide and he actually blushed slightly. David's words made him shudder as his small dick throbbed. "Alright, Davey. I'll give you what you want." He was hesitant for a moment before slowly leaning back on his elbows as he quirked his brow up at David, who gently was gently stroking up and down his incredibly girthy shaft very slowly a few times before reaching over to the head of the bed. He gently grabbed a very fluffy pillow and carefully slid it under Max's head, which left him a bit flustered at the kind gesture before Max gently leaned back, still a bit hesitant and confused at how kind David was being.

 

_This is so wrong. You're a sick man. You deserve to go to prison for this. He doesn't deserve you._

 

David gave a soft groan at his own dehumanizing thoughts before he gently grabbed the hem of Max's shirt and gently used his fingertips to slowly lift it. He hummed contently as he slid his hand up the boy's thigh starting from the knee, slowly sliding up his side, revealing his belly. A quivering breath left him as before him was too beautiful to ever be met with anyone else's eyes. The moonlight was letting Max's skin glow like he was a goddess. Max's face was flush and his face was knit down at David, his eyes following him carefully as the redhead gently leaned down and kissed the brown skinned knees, which made Max shake at the touch of the soft red lips against his skin. David merely smirked and continued, gently kissing up his thighs, moving back and forth between them as his hands preoccupied themselves with sliding the shirt off above Max's head before his fingertips gently danced against the prominent collarbones gently poking out from the soft skin. Max was so skinny compared to David, who was slightly toned from his years of working. His fingers gently moved down as he gently kissed up Max's flat stomach. Thumbs gently rolling around the boy's dusky nipples, which were hardening under his touch, much to the brunet's obvious dismay, he gently nipped at the skin of Max's belly, earning him a small gasp and quivering moan as he hummed and gently licked down the boy's stomach to the waistline of his pants.

 

His teeth gently gripped the edge of the small pair of light blue boxers and he pulled them down to his knees, his left hand reaching down and gently pulling them off, tossing them on the floor. Max mewled slightly as David gently lapped at his hip. The feeling of his tongue against Max's small member made the boy arch his back into the touch. He gently kissed back up the boy's stomach. Teeth soon joined the gentle kisses, leaving gentle bites and nips up the boy's belly until he started licking up his chest. Without thinking, he gently licked up the flushed chest to his face, pressing his lips into the boy's. At first, Max was surprised, but he quickly melted into the kiss. David tried to pull away, realizing his mistake, but the boy wrapped his arms around the man's neck and held him close, deepening the kiss. Finally, all tension was released from the man as he moaned softly, gently running his tongue over the small bottom lip of the boy's red face. He gently bit Max's bottom lip and pulled lightly, pulling away from the kiss. He looked Max's face over.

 

The camper was blushing immensely, his eyes half lidded as his counselor gently pulled on his bottom lip, bruising it slightly. Legs gently wrapping around David's waist, he pulled him closer and kissed him again, making the man let go of his bruising lip as he gently slipped his tongue between David's lips. The redhead moaned softly as his tongue gently wrestled with Max's until he pulled away, looking at the boy with a half lidded, lust filled expression. His dick was throbbing, and he needed some relief finally. As gentle as he wanted to be with Max, he was so pent up from being interrupted during his 'alone time' earlier that he didn't have even a full ounce of patience left. He gave a strangled whine as he locked eyes with his favorite person in the whole world in this moment. His expression was broken. "Max, please... I don't think I can hold out any longer. I-it's starting to hurt...."

 

A smirk graced the dominant boy's face as he gently reached his right hand down, his fingertips grazing across David's dripping tip, making his dick throb with need as he whined again. "Holy shit... You're hot when you beg for me, Da-vey." He drew out the nickname again, which made the toned man throb against his fingertips. He hummed, taunting him for a moment before giving in. "If you can make me feel good, too, then I'll let you fuck my thighs like you wanted. How does that sound?"

 

David nodded slowly, closing his eyes as he concentrated on the feeling of Max's small fingertips running across the indent in the head of his cock. "Yes. Oh gosh, please, Max. That sounds so good." The man sounded like he was breaking as he gave a strangled moan into the air, his hands pinned by Max's head as he waited for a response.

 

_You're a sick and pathetic man. Even if he wants this, you shouldn't be doing this. He's too young, and so... Small..._

 

Something inside of David snapped as he stood straight on his knees, looking down at Max like his life would depend on him very soon. Green eyes flaring with a look of adoration and possessiveness, he gently placed Max's legs together and just barely crossed them at the ankles, holding the heels of his feet against his chest. Looking down at the boy, he questioned. Max's lower back was lifted into the air, held up by David's strong hands. His upper back was against the bed, his head resting on a soft pillow, his ankles crossed against David's pectoral muscles. "Is this comfortable?" Max nodded and hummed softly, closing his eyes. David gently reached down, stroking his cock, lubing himself with his own pre-ejaculate before gently pressing the head of his cock between Max's thighs, slowly pushing his oozing tip through the soft flesh of the boy's thighs. He sighed happily as the bottom of his shaft slowly ran over the front of Max's small testes and the bottom of his own small member, which was just barely leaking. Closing his eyes, he began slowly thrusting in and out of the soft skin squeezing him, enjoying the sensation of his throbbing cock running over Max's own hardened dick, which twitched when their tips glided over each other. He never wanted this to end. Whimpers and soft moans coming from the boy below him filled his ears and be began panting softly.

 

"Ooooh... Max... You feel... So good..." He spoke between panting breaths, giving off a strangled moan as he very slowly fucked the underside of the boy's dick.

 

"Hah... You're pathetic, David. You're getting off on fucking a kid's thighs... A camper's pair of soft thighs, Davey." He panted softly and occasionally pushed his hips up to meet David's.

 

The redhead gave a soft whine, beginning to move a bit faster now. "I know... I- I know! I'm sorry! You just feel so gooood..." He groaned, whimpering slightly as he looked down at Max with a pitiful glint of self-loathing in his eyes.

 

_You're pathetic, David. He said it himself. He's never going to want to see you after this._

 

He gave a pathetic whimper down at Max, who was looking up at him with a sympathetic look.

 

\---

 

Max dropped the power play for a moment as he bore into the soul of the man his affections were aimed at. "David... You aren't actually pathetic, you piece of shit... Nngh... Shit." Max was gripping at the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles went white as he gently arched his back up towards David, bucking into him, his thighs moving up David's throbbing erection slightly. "God. You're so fucking amazing, David. You're so good at everything you do. You always give 110 percent at everything. You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this, David. You're always so good to me." His breath hitched as he looked at the man using his thighs to please himself. The man running a thick, throbbing cock along the bottom of his much smaller erection. A man he was realizing all too quickly that he never wanted to lose. "David, oh fuck!" He gasped and arched his back again, coming closer and closer to his release. "Touch me, David."

 

_Why did you say that? He's too good. He doesn't deserve an asshole like you._

 

He smirked as the counselor whined, his hips stuttering slightly. "Maaax... I'm so close." He was flushed and panting and it turned Max on because he just looked so fucking  **broken**.

 

"You aren't allowed to cum before me, David." He suddenly spread his legs, making the man whine as he no longer had the soft caramel skin of Max's thighs to stroke himself with.

 

David reached down and leaned forward, beginning to gently thumb at the head of Max's erection, using the little bit of precum he produced as a lubricant. Max reached up and gently grabbed his hair, pulling him down into a passionate kiss, which didn't last long. He quickly broke it to gasp and buck up against David's hand, gripping the sheets tightly as a loud guttural moan was ripped from his throat. Despite his orgasm being dry, it still felt incredible to have David continuing to rub him through his orgasm, drawing it out as he gives a soft moan to accompany the sensations of David's palm gently rubbing against his shaft. His hand was larger than his dick, and it felt incredible to have someone so large cradling his cock in their palm. It was great to have  **David** touching him.

 

Max gently reached down between his legs, tugging on the head of David's cock, making him groan and whimper and bite his bottom lip as he looked down into Max's eyes with a look of pure adoration and affection. It made his heart flutter. "Good boy, Davey. You wanna cum?"

 

David groaned as the brunet stroked his dick, nodding furiously. "Yes, Max, please! It's too much! I need to cum so badly! Please! Master, please let me cum!" Quickly realizing his mistake, he slapped the hand that was stroking the tan boy over his mouth.

 

_Oh fuck yes._

 

Max grinned, pulling David's hand away slowly, tugging it down and away from his face. The freckled man looked away, blushing furiously. "Look at me, David." He did as commanded, his dick twitching as Max barked the order. "'Master', huh? You want  **me** to be your  **master**?" His tone was serious for once.

 

David was tearing up in pure embarrassment. Despite all the obvious alarms going off in his head, he hesitantly nodded and Max pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss, slipping his tongue into the flustered man's mouth. After a moment of quick tongue wrestling, Max pulled away and smirked, biting David's bottom lip roughly and pulling until it started to bruise. Eventually, he let go of David's lip, which made the man whimper. His eyes flickered around, looking anywhere in the room other than the boy under him, whose arms were wrapped around his neck.

 

"Look at your new Master, David." He spoke evenly, looking David in the eyes.

 

David whimpered as he felt Max's hand reach down and begin stroking him, his thumb constantly gliding across his tip, making him shudder and moan softly. "Oh, gosh, Maaax..." He whined in a high pitch tone. He gasped and writhed slightly as Max lightly pinched the head of his dick and made him jump slightly.

 

"Wrong."

 

"Ma-ster... Oh gosh..." David was panting now, his hips gently rocking up into Max's hand. 

 

_He looks so good when he's broken like this. David should look broken more often._

 

Max gently grabbed his hair and tugged as David tried to avert his gaze, giving a slight growl. "I said look at me. Look at your new master. Don't you dare look away while I'm jerking you off, or I'll stop."

 

The redhead moaned and quivered, closing his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath. He looked back into Max's eyes, his lower lip shaking for a moment before he panted. "I'm so clo-se. Plea-se. Please let me cum!" David began rocking his hand harder into his master's hand, gently running his right hand through the boy's messy curls while his left hand gently grasped the hand on his dick, pushing harder into him and running his thumb over his tip over and over, stimulating the sensitive head.

 

Heart racing, he hesitantly spoke. "Cum for me, David. Say my name." He felt as if his heart could beat out of his chest and fly away. He'd never been happier. David was sweating and panting, rutting up into his small hand. His erection was thick, heavy, and throbbing. Although Max wanted it inside of him, he understood that he probably wouldn't be able to take the man right away. It would take time and preparation.

 

He looked over his new pet; sweating, panting, a guilty, half lidded, lust filled look in his eyes. Max loved it. He looked so conflicted and broken as he came and spilled his thick, sticky seed out into the boy's hand, moaning his name as his thrusting slowed slightly, but continued, drawing out his orgasm for as long as possible as he whimpered. "Maaaaaax!" David's voice was a sultry, desire and passion filled whine that made his heart skip a beat as the man's rocking slowed to a stop.

 

_Who would've thought David would be so kinky?_

 

David was panting, his cum coating his and Max's hands, which were now intertwined by the boy's curly hair. The redhead looked everywhere except for Max, seeming irked and a bit terrified. Trying to calm him, Max hummed in content and gently pulled their hands to his lips, gently lapping at the cum that was dripping from their interlocked fingers, wondering what David tasted like. It was salty, but not unbearable. The brunet kind of liked salty things, and even though David's cum wasn't the best thing he'd tasted, he didn't hate it and actually kind of enjoyed the sensation as it rolled down his tongue and deep into his throat as he swallowed. He watched the ginger blush and swallow thickly as his bright green eyes bore into his pet's soul.

 

Max gently nuzzled into the counselor's cheek, making the redhead relax slightly and nuzzle into the crook of the boy's neck. "David... I really do want you..." His eyes flickered elsewhere, hesitant to continue. "Don't think that I just wanted to have sex with you and leave. That isn't what I want... I've... I've wanted this for a little while, now, and it took me until now to do something about it." His voice caught in his throat for a moment, and he had to take a deep breath before continuing to speak. "I'm... Sorry. I'm sorry if I caught you off guard or made you feel like shit. Really. I'm really sorry, David."

 

The man was speechless, unsure of what to say. He looked Max in the eye before gently pushing their foreheads together gently before locking lips with the boy, closing his eyes and deepening the kiss with a soft moan until he ran out of breath. He sighed and sheepishly smiled down at Max as he gently rested his forehead against the smooth, tan skin of his new lover under him. "It's okay... I don't want this to end." His arms snaked around Max's waist, nuzzling into his cheek as he held him close. Max and David were both sweating lightly, and the sheets were slightly damp from their midnight activity.

 

Soon enough, David slipped Max's on boxers and his own, tucking them into bed with a content hum. Whatever tension he had felt before had obviously been released as he gently kissed the boy on the cheek and held him close, pressing their foreheads together as they peacefully drifted off into sleep, too tired to think about what was going to happen to them in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic hit really close to home because I'd always been a teleiophile since I was very young. However, I was smart enough to know that most people wouldn't care for my company, and I never lingered or stayed until I met my precious mate of five years. :3c
> 
> My mate is (was?) not a pedophile, so please don't call him that. He's only a year and a half older than me, get over it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, My Sweet Little BonBons! ;3
> 
> (Please do not practice pedophilia! If you feel that you may act out on pedophilic thoughts or fantasies, then please see a professional to learn how you may control these urges. You can't simply 'get over' pedophilia, but you can learn how to control yourself and take control over your life.  
> Good luck.)


End file.
